leraniafandomcom-20200215-history
Mages' Guild
The International Mages' Guild of Lerania '('Mages Guild)''' '''or '''IMGL '''is an association located across the northern nations of Lerania. It is lead by Archmage Weyendor of Fairine. Summary Essential Knowledge The Mages' Guild has stations held in The Twin Kingdoms, Ajod, Gwyll, Drova, Faraine, and Maliesse. They only have one location in Icestead, set in the nation's capital of Craydor. Unlike the Fighters' Guild, the Mages' Guild will only accept people with signs of magical power and a desire to learn. They are focused less on bounty hunting, and more on magical technologies and discoveries. They have an officer, called an Archmage, in every city they are a part of. The Mages' Guild, unlike the Fighters' Guild, does not get involved with international politics. The two guilds have a friendly rivalry with one another, and will often structure their buildings to oppose each other. Administration Archmage Weyendor Thornwood is considered the one ultimate leader of the Mages' Guild, and he handles the Guild's reputations with the various nations it is a part of. After Weyendor are his apprentices, or the Disciples. These include the characters of Old Man and Kango, and the Ex-Disciple Gallin Kursk. There is one Disciple for every guild building, and they are specifically trained and chosen by Weyendor. The Disciples handle the administration of the city's building they are working in, and will give their workers, or Followers, tasks. Lastly are the Followers, or the lowest ranking guild members. These students are initiated by the Disciples, and will conduct their own research to benefit the guild. One example of a Follower is Malcom Ino. The Guild's Code Every guild member, including the Archmage, must follow a ten-step code that help sets neutrality and preserves the prestige of the guild. If any guild member breaks these rules, they risk being removed from the guild. If a member breaks the code and is purged from the guild, they must wait a year before another attempt into initiation. # A guild member shall not bear a nationality. # A guild member shall not discriminate. # A guild member shall not harm an innocent being. # A guild member shall not break the laws of their current city. # A guild member shall not cause unnecessary destruction. # A guild member shall not converse of the guild's secrets to non-members. # A guild member shall not fight for a nation. # A guild member shall not interfere with planar order. # A guild member shall not interfere with religion. # A guild member shall not challenge one with increased authority. Controversy The Mages' Guild is not without its fair share of controversy with the public. Many people blame the guild for the actions of Archmage Aamitaris and her insanity. The guild is also often blamed for the actions of many ex-guild members who break the codes, even if the guild denies it fervently. Some of these include: # The Destruction of the Lyre Goldtower by Tandrr Tyll. # The Maetaeora spell by Ex-Disciple Hickorie Tath. # The creation of humans and their tragic fate. No evidence of guild involvement. # The destruction of Crowensen by Fhaalaimre. # Multiple rifts in The Twin Kingdoms. When in the Guild... Tasks Every week the guild's Disciples send out letters to their Followers describing petty tasks that are optional for the Followers to the complete. Completion of these tasks are not required, but will give Followers prestige in the guild and a reward in gold depending on the danger in the task. Tasks are either created or found by the Disciples, and will often have no involvement with anyone outside the guild or has minor involvement that will likely end up with the guild establishing trust with the non-guild members. Opportunities Guild Members receive a 50% discount when purchasing or renting books from any library associated with the guild. In addition, high-ranking Followers will often receive scholarships or recommendations to various collages and universities that follow the guild. Followers are allowed to pursue their interests and investigate arcane subjects in their free time with minor bends of the law. Especially outstanding members likely have the opportunity to train under the Archmage and become a guild Disciple. History be filled later Known Members Archmage * Weyendor Thornwood Disciples * Coalfell: Kango * Ajod: Olenmannen (Old Man) * Amnestria: Elanorin Aradi Followers * Layla Wasa * Malcom Ino * Lavinia Ino * Enzo MacAcker * Mexico Fungusknob * Yowen Aktearn * Query Ex-Members * Gallin Kursk * Archmage Aamitaris * Hickorie Tath